Opposites Don't Always Attract
by xScorpio1025x
Summary: Because sometimes, you don't have to be opposites to attract. A series of slightly fluffy Percy/Thalia one-shots. Rated T just to be safe. Not for Percabeth or Thalico fans.
1. Midnight Meetings

**_When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away._**

**_When she comes up to you crying the first thing you ask is "Who's butt am I kicking, babe?"_**

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up feeling pretty annoyed. I was actually having a good dream for once and my brain has to go "hey Percy, there's this noise so I'm going to wake you up."

I rolled over in bed, trying to get comfortable, when I heard it. It was definitely a human sound, it must have been what woke me up, and it sounded like… crying. I sat up real fast, nearly banging my head on the bottom of the top bunk. That's impossible; I couldn't have heard crying because the only person who has a cabin close enough to mine where I could hear something like that is… Thalia.

I jumped out of bed and slipped on my sneakers. I burst out of my door and let it slam shut behind me, not even worrying about waking someone up. There aren't any filled cabins around here anyway.

I tripped a few times in my rush and pretty much threw myself at the door, knocking like a crazy person. The more time passed the more worried I got, but eventually a red eyed, sleepy looking Thalia opened the door.

I didn't even say hello I just stepped inside, waited for her to close the door and then wrapped my arms around her small frame. She tensed for a second before wrapping her slender arms around my back and letting out a chocked sob-like sound.

It broke my heart to see her so broken and sad. "Thalia," I said soothingly into her hair. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed before answering. "S-sorry," she said, wiping her eyes and stepping away from me. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Doesn't matter," I assured her. "Now please tell me whose butt I need to kick."

Thalia gave me a watery smile and wiped her eyes. "I bet you'd try but you can't, he's dead."

My stomach dropped. She was talking about Luke, I just knew it. Who else was dead and would make her cry? She was right, if I could kick his butt I would. "Why did Luke make you cry," I asked through gritted teeth.

Thalia collapsed back onto her bunk and sighed. I followed suit and sat down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her small shoulders. I loved the way she fit perfectly next to me, like she was just made to be near me at all times.

"I-I had a dream," she admitted, looking away from me. I could tell she was ashamed, she hated being seen in her moments of 'weakness'. "About Luke. It wasn't bad… at first. It was all the good times we shared when we were on the run together but then... abruptly it changed and suddenly he was... he was Kronos telling me horrible things about myself… and they were all true, too."

I clenched my fist. I didn't like seeing Thalia in pain. "What did he tell you?" I managed to say.

"Terrible things," Thalia replied, still not quite meeting my concerned gaze. "Like how'd I'd run away from my mom and now she's dead. He said it was my fault. I-I've thought of that before and I know he's right! He also mentioned my fatal flaw, that I'm power hungry. He told me how bad that can be and how... conceited it is."

I drew a shaky breath, trying to keep from punching something. I waited for the red to leave my vision before I gave her a wry- and slightly forced- smile. "Well we both know Luke had some problems and I guess one of them was that he lied too much."

"He was right," Thalia said stubbornly. "It's my fault my mom's dead and my fatal flaw... it is conceited."

"Thalia," I said looking her dead in the eye. "You ran away because your mom was an awful drunk and because of that she died."

"But I could have stopped it!" Thalia cried, seeming more annoyed than upset now.

"And you're the least conceited person I know," I continued as though I couldn't hear her. "You think of others first and you never admit to how beautiful you are," he grinned when she let out a short laugh. "Besides, it's a fatal flaw. Everyone has one and yours is nothing to be ashamed of."

A shadow of a smile appeared on her face. "You sure do know how to kiss up," she said planting a small kiss on my lips.

I gave her a sly smile. "As do you," I replied before leaning down slightly so my lips could once again meet hers.

* * *

**Short but sweet right? Love it or hate it? It'd be awesome if you leave a review. This is a series of one shots so the story will be different next time and each one shot is based off the little phrase (or 2 in this case) at the top.** **I'm pretty sure this is my favorite PJO pairing and I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

**Peace, Love and Drachmas,  
xScorpio1025x**


	2. Missing You

**_When she misses you, she's hurting inside._**

* * *

Thalia's POV

I was irritated as I paced the length of my cabin, my hands unconsciously twisting Aegis around my wrist. It'd been a week since Percy left on his quest and a week since I'd last heard from him. As you probably already guessed, I was worried sick... and slightly furious. You'd think he'd take a second to talk to me.

I collapsed onto my bunk, suddenly exhausted. My gaze drifted over to a small framed picture of Percy and me from a few months ago. I picked it up, lips quirking into a smile. It was a picture of Percy and me kissing in the middle of a canoe. Annabeth, along with the rest of the Aphrodite cabin, snapped that picture against our wishes and planted it in my room. Although it wasn't my style to keep something so... _girly, _I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it.

I set the picture back down after carefully polishing it to get rid of any dust. That's when I heard the soft chuckle behind me. I jumped from my bed and whirled around, Aegis already in shield form. I relaxed instantly when I saw who it was.

"Jeez," Percy said, eyeing my shield and smiling slightly. "I'll try not to startle you next time."

I laughed and resisted the urge to throw myself at my boyfriend. I wished I could but it would only disconnect the Iris Message. "Sorry," I said, retracting Aegis back into bracelet form. "I didn't expect to hear from you."

Percy frowned. "I tried to contact you earlier but I couldn't find a good place to make a rainbow. I really miss you."

My heart cracked as those words left his mouth and all thoughts of chewing him out for not contacting me left instantly. "I miss you too," I admitted. "Hades, I really miss you."

Percy shook his head, looking stricken. "Don't say that," he whispered. "It makes me wish you were here even more."

I blinked, mentally reprimanding myself for letting a boy make my go soft. In my defense it was perfectly acceptable though, it wasn't just any boy, this was _Percy_.

"When are you coming back?" I asked, regretting the words once they were out. I sounded like one of those whiny girls who needed their boyfriends_ all_ the time, and that so wasn't me.

"Not soon enough," Percy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. My lips quirked in a smile as I watched this, Percy didn't understand it but I found that action undeniably cute. "But when I get back I promise we'll go on a date."

He smiled cheekily like he knew something I didn't but I just brushed it off. "We better," I teased.

Somebody yelled something I couldn't quite make out to Percy from his side of the Iris Message. Percy frowned and his shoulders seemed to droop a little. "I've got to go," he said regretfully. "I'll try to message you again soon."

I nodded. I understood, although I did wish he could talk for just a little bit longer. "I love you."

Percy smiled. "I love you too," he looked like he wanted to say more but another impatient shout came from the his side. I breathed a short laugh as he gave whoever was yelling at him an annoyed expression. He threw me an apologetic look before waving his hand through the image, making the Iris Message blur and then finally fade.

* * *

**ugh this is painfully short but I needed to write something or go crazy! I know that I need to update Backfire but I can't seem to find inspiration for it at the moment. I'm not giving up, I'm just taking a break for a few weeks. **


	3. Birthday Presents

**_When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her._**

Percy's POV

I twirled my trusty pen, Riptide, restlessly between my fingers, checking the time on the wall clock for the millionth time.

"Percy, honey," My mom chided, coming into the living room, writing journal in hand. "Stop checking the clock, Thalia will be here soon. She's just a little bit late."

I sighed, resting my face on my fist. "I know."

My mom smiled. "Good," she bent down and kissed my cheek. "Well I'm going to go meet Paul to study. We'll be gone a while," a teasing smile pulled up at the corner of her lips. "So you and Thalia behave, ok?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling my cheeks heat up as my mom exited the tiny apartment. It turned out my mother was right too, because not even a full minute after she exited the apartment, a small series of knocks jarred me out of my thoughts.

I jumped up from the couch, unable to help the grin that spread across my face as I yanked open the front door. And there she was, standing there in the doorway with a small package, ebony hair glinting in the air and blue eyes lighting up like a Christmas light.

I didn't hesitate, stepping forward, I gathered her up in my arms. "Geez, Kelp Head," her voice was muffled be my shirt. "No need to squeeze the life out of me."

"Sorry," I mumbled, I pulled back so I could look into her eyes. "I've just really missed you."

Thalia laughed but I just couldn't ignore the oh-so-curious shade of pink that rose to the surface of her pale cheeks. "It's only been a week, you weirdo," she rocked forward on her toes slightly so she could ruffle my hair.

"I know," I nodded. "Way too long."

"Whatever," Thalia rolled her eyes, still grinning as she stepped into the apartment and allowed me to close the door. She looked into my eyes and planted a swift kiss on my lips. "Happy birthday, Percy."

She held out the small package to me and I regarded her curiously. "You didn't have to get me something," I told her with furrowed eyebrows.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I know that but as your girlfriend, I thought it was the nice thing to do," she flashed me a playful smile and pulled her hand back. "Unless you'd rather I keep it…?"

"No, no," I led her over to the couch. "You've got me all curious now."

Thalia laughed but handed over the small present wrapped in blue paper. A small box was found after I ripped off the wrapping paper and gently slid the lid off. I found myself staring at a very familiar looking silver watch. I slid it onto my wrist carefully.

"This is the watch Tyson made me," I said, glancing at Thalia for the first time. She nodded. "But… how? This was destroyed a long time ago."

"It's not exactly the same," she reached over and pressed the small button on the side, making the watch expand to shield form.

I saw that she was right; the images on the front were slightly different than before but each still as meaningful. "There's, uh, something else different too," Thalia seemed a little embarrassed as she directed my attention to the inside of the shield.

A smile spread across my face as I saw what she was talking about. Inside the shield, above where it strapped onto my arm, was an image that definitely hadn't been there before. It was one of Thalia, just her face, laughing as she looked at something not shown in the picture.

"It was Annabeth's idea," Thalia admitted, seeming embarrassed. "She thought that you'd like being able to see me, like, before a battle or something. I understand if you don't like it, I mean I told her that it wasn't-"

I cut her off by wrapping my arm around her shoulder and squishing her into my side. I laughed. "Don't worry," I assured her. "I love it."

I could feel her sigh of relief as she gently rested her head on my shoulder. Ever so carefully, I used my pointer finger to tilt her head up towards me, giving her a soft but meaningful kiss.

And though I'd kissed her a million times, it was still the best present in the world.

* * *

**So yeah! I finally updated. Sorry it's been so long (I have so many projects going on right now it's not even funny :P) but hopefully I'll be updating more. So anyway, in case you didn't know August 18 was our favorite demigod's birthday so I wrote this in honor of him. We love you Percy!**


	4. I Love You

_**When she looks you in the eye, don't look away until she does.**_

Percy's POV

Thalia meets my gaze, her eyes unreadable as she searches my face for any sign of me lying. I meet her intense stare head on, knowing that if I look away, she'll instantly jump to conclusions. No, I'm going to reassure her that I'm being truthful because I've never been more certain of anything in my life.

I absorb every inch of her face in my mind, wondering what she doesn't understand about what I've said. Her dark hair is streaked with exactly one strand of silver, running through her bangs, representing her time as a hunter. Her freckles sprinkled delicately across her pale face, which in the dying firelight looked ghostly and regal but still beautiful. She's amazing inside and out.

Every second of silence makes my heart heavier and my hands sweatier but I try not to let it show on my face. I listen to the crackling of the dying bonfire that was long since abandoned by the other campers. It was, in fact, quite late, and we should be in bed as well but we'd decided to stay out a little later and after just making a huge confession, I wasn't about to go to sleep.

After several minutes of painful silence, Thalia spoke. "Repeat yourself," she orders bluntly. Her voice remains as blank as her facial expressions but just hearing her say something makes me relieved.

"I love you," I say the words that have been itching to come out of my mouth since I met the daughter of Zeus.

Another minute of silence passes and I feel more and more like throwing up.

"Kelp Head you better damned well be serious because if you're not, I promise you will I will send you to Hades right here and now."

And I smile. Because this is her way of saying I love you too.

* * *

**It's short but I need to write some Perlia because I'm like obsessed with them right now. Also, I kind of apologize for Thalia, I hope she doesn't seem too rock solid because I can never seem to find an equal balance with her :P**


End file.
